


December 11

by thunderwear



Series: Stucky Christmas Au's [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwear/pseuds/thunderwear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're strictly 'platonic' but we're snowed in and have to snuggle for warmth omg"</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 11

This could not be happening. It was Christmas eve and Steve and Bucky were snowed into the cabin that Bucky's distant uncle or aunt owned. It wouldn't be so bad, but ten minuted ago the power had gone out. Bucky was outside trying to fix the generator and Steve was sitting inside freezing his butt off.

This was supposed to be just a break from their everyday lives. Just spending a couple of days relaxing with no worries and now they were going to freeze to death.

Steve watched as Bucky stormed up the steps of the cabin and inside the door. He started shaking snow from his back and taking his jacket off, all the while barking out curses.

After he had wrestled the coat from his shoulders, he turned to Steve. "Can you believe that there is no back up generator? This far away from civilization and they didn't think that one day they were going to need a back up generator?" He said. "Now, we are just going to be stuck here until someone finds out bodies after it thaws in spring."

Steve rolled his eyes "Stop being such a drama queen, Buck." He said from the couch where he was sitting. "We will be stuck here for a week tops and there is firewood outside and we have plenty of food and water. We will be fine."

Bucky huffed and dropped down beside Steve. "I know. I'm just upset that our Christmas is ruined."

"It's not ruined, Buck." Steve said, placing a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "We are here together and we can make the most of it."

Bucky sighed. "I guess you are right. Now, I am going to start a fire before you catch pneumonia." He said, standing from the couch.

After the fire was crackling in the fireplace, they had supper of roasted hotdogs and potato chips. As they ate, they laughed and told stories to each other until it came time for them to sleep. They got ready of bed together and then Bucky and Steve headed to their separate bedrooms and went to sleep.

A few hours after he had gone to bed, Bucky-who was still lying awake shivering-heard the floorboards creaking outside his door. "Who is there?" He asked, sitting up in bed.

Steve stepped through the doorway with a heavy blanket wrapped around his shoulders and obvious shivers wracking his frame. "C-c-can I sleep in y-y-your b-b-bed? I'm k-k-kind of c-c-cold." he said.

Bucky swore as he swung his feet over the bed and made his way over to Steve. "Shit, Steve, you are freezing." He said. "Here, lets start up the fire again. I should have realized that you would be cold. I'm such an idiot."

They made their way into the den where the fireplace was and immediately Bucky started stroking the fire and adding more wood on the top.

"Don't blame y-y-yourself, Buck." Steve said.

Bucky didn't look at Steve as he dragged the couch over in front of the fire. "I will blame whoever I please." He said distractedly.

After he had the couch in the position he wanted it, he played down and opened his arms to welcome Steve to lay down beside him. "I know it is kind of a tight fit, but it is better than freezing to death." Bucky said.

Steve was to exhausted to argue and so he fell right into Bucky's outstretched arms with his face buried in Bucky's chest and his back to the newly roaring fire. "Thanks, Buck." he said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Bucky shrugged. "Probably learn how to take care of yourself." He said.

Steve let out a sleepy giggle. "I think I will just stick with you forever so that I never have to take care of myself."

"That sounds fine with me." Bucky said. "But you have to promise. We are in this together, forever."

Steve shimmied up until he was eye to eye with Bucky. "It kind of sounds like we are getting married." He whispered.

Bucky raised his eyebrows. "Would that be so bad."

Steve let out another giggle. "Okay, then it is settled. Me and you are getting married." He said, pressing his forehead to Bucky's.

"Just one thing left to do to seal the deal." Bucky said, looking Steve pointedly in the eye before angling his head down for a kiss.

Steve was the one to surge forward and smash their lips together before Bucky could and they stayed like that for what felt like hours, their lips moving gently against each others until Steve broke them apart.

He pressed their foreheads together and looked deep into Bucky's eyes. "I don't know about you, but I am serious about this Buck." He said before his voice dropped to a low whisper. "I love you."

Bucky smiled "I love you too."

They stayed there with their foreheads pressed together until they both fell asleep, warm in the other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story done on schedule!! Next week I will make no promises because of finals so enjoy this while it lasts.


End file.
